toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toontownfanboi7298
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Toontownfanboi7298 page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have lots of Projects going on right now so I hope you can get involved! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Cheese0 (Talk) 00:41, March 6, 2011 Well first, welcome to the wiki! And as far as tips go just look around and see if any pages have errors or anything wrong on them. MAke sure you read the Wiki Rules before editing much and leave your username after messages so people know who left the message by pressing the signature button or by typing ~~~~. If you need any more info feel free to contact me or any other admins. Happy Editing! I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 01:04, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Welcome New User! Well there, welcome to Toontown Wiki! I saw your Cleff photo, and I'm glad someone is here to take pictures. One thing I'd like to say: Do you mind cropping the picture? We really like the picture to just have the main area. It makes it look nice that's all. :P Anyways, hope you like this Wiki! Remember, No Spam! :) Contact any Admins on their Talk Pages for any questions or comments! We could really use your help! Bermuda Contact Me! 01:23, March 6, 2011 (UTC) If you'd like to help with a few things, here's some Wiki Tasks! *SOS Toon Wiki Task (Pages listed need images) *Major NPC Toons Wiki Task (Pages listed need to be created) Just create a page, add an image, and, if available, we'll make it better with our Templates! Bermuda Contact Me! 01:29, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Cropping Well, do you have Paint on your computer? If so, you can use that! I'm not sure how to explain things, so you might have to experiment on the Tools. (On my Paint, the "Select" button allows me to copy the selected area and paste it on a new Paint window. Then I can save the image and upload it here) Bermuda Contact Me! 01:32, March 6, 2011 (UTC) For me, it was already in my computer. You can go to Start>All Programs>Accessories>Paint. I'm pretty sure it's in your computer. Bermuda Contact Me! 01:45, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Hypercam 2 page I'm sorry, but I'll have to put your Hypercam 2 page to deletion. We only include things about Toontown. Though, you can record about Toontown, the program itself is not about Toontown, but rather just a process of recording. Toontown or Toontown related, please. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 19:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Help All the Templates can be found here: The picture uses Rich Style Editing. Click on Template(if it doesn't show up, click it again). Go to "Other Template / Magic Word". On the search, you can type a letter. Also, to change your signature, you need to go to your Preferences (located at the top right corner by hovering over your username) Click on "My Preferences". When you do so, you can scroll down and find an area where you can change your signature. You can customize your signature anything you want (no spam, or innapproriate names). To link your name, use the brackets (insert test here). If you need help, you can check out the Help Wiki! They're bound to have anything you need, from editing to preferences, to How-To-Admin, and all sort of information! Bermuda Contact Me! 22:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Template Since you're helping out with the Donald's Dock NPC Toons, I'd like you to use this template: (case-sensitive). It makes work much easier. :) Bermuda Contact Me! 22:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) You'll have to upload it first. After that, go to the Source mode under Controls (use the image I posted above for help). Since you're images aren't named (instead, like this: Screenshot-Sun-Mar-06-16-19-08-2011-351845.jpg) you'll have to copy the name and insert it to the Image area. All you need is the name(example:Toontown) and type(.png/.jpg). Also, since you're using Paint, you should try saving it a different name, such as Rocky Shores.png/jpg. From there, it makes the image name easier to type. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Userpage Well, I'll definitely help, but I'd like to see if you can do this; there are these simple codes: (Template name) (Template name) (etc.) These codes will look just like mines on my userpage. Type in these, replacing the (Template name) with the Template. I don't know about the Background; I made a picture instead. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I've made it leftcolumn instead. If anything goes wrong, I'll see what I can do. You'll have to re-input every bit of info again. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:08, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem I have a problem in my Toontown Browser. Though, not from Toontown, just my computer's Hard Drive. I have not been able to update Toontown since January, which means I haven't been on Toontown at all. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I've tried that too, no luck. I'll just have to wait for the Hard Drive. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:35, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I've already asked my parents. I'm not sure if they ordered it. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:40, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for notifying me! If you'd like to put Release Notes whenever one is released on Test or Open, you can add one right here: Template:ReleaseNotes Bermuda Contact Me! 03:59, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! What I meant by Release Notes was to put it in this page: Toontown Wiki:Release Notes. Plus these release notes are old. It's highly not likely someone will look at these. Hehe. Sorry! If you can, you can be the Release Noter, meaning you look at release notes and add them to this page: Toontown Wiki:Release Notes. The release notes page should only include the last notes(from today) to the future. It's okay, I'm able to delete those pages. Once again, sorry for the misunderstanding! Bermuda Contact Me! 23:05, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I can't make you admin; even if I could, I can only give it to someone who's very trusted. Well, those release notes are like 3 years ago. I don't think any is looking to reading them. Probably make a page named "December 2008 Release Notes", etc. These pages are really small, so grouping them to the month it was released is probably a better idea. Bermuda Contact Me! 23:17, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I'll just have to see how this turns out. Until then, just keep doing whatever your doing. Lol Bermuda Contact Me! 23:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, even if you're making a History page for all Release Notes, it would also be easier if there was a Category. (If that wasn't your idea). Category:Release Notes The Category will not start appearing for a few hours, so you'll have to type in Release Notes (case-sensitive; must be spelt correctly). Bermuda Contact Me! 23:42, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay I guess you can. Oh, it's not a bug(hopefully). GamerPerson is testing out the Wikia look for St. Patrick's Day, you know... all green. He's seeing how it will turn out before St. Patrick's Day. Bermuda Contact Me! 06:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) One Page Edit Hey there Toontownfanboi7298! Thank you for editing the Cog Moves page. It would be great if you edit the whole page and improve it all at once. It's really cramming the Wiki Activity. We might not notice spam attacks due to this. This is also called Cheap Editing. Cheap editing is when you want to earn badges just to get to the leaderboard. Just making one tiny edit one by one on a page will be considered cheap editing. Please do not try cheap editing as it may result in blocks. For now, please edit on a page just once, unless you've forgotten or misspelled a word. Bermuda Contact Me! 20:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Editing the same page "Cog Moves" over and over again without chaning very much (in order to get more edits and badges) is considered "Edit Spam". This is not allowed and furthur changes will be reverted. Theevina 20:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Rumors Please don't add rumors. Anything can be made up. Once the "rumor" is real (announced by official Toontown), you can input it. Just add facts for now. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:15, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, I see! Well, you should use this template: . That way, we can find out which page is a duplicate. Also, link the other duplicate too. Example: This page is a duplicate of: link Find out which page has less information and mark it for duplicate. Thanks for telling me! Bermuda Contact Me! 18:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, before you remove every content and mark it for deletion, can you also move any missing information down to the other page? Bermuda Contact Me! 18:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Quite like that, but remove the unnecessary info or an info that's already up there before saving it. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Request Please check this page for your review. Bermuda Contact Me! 04:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can. You can request again in 30 days, which ends in April 26, 2011. But if you've been blocked for more than 3 days, you can't request again. So follow the wiki rules! You might want to check out the requirements on the Request User Rights page. Bermuda Contact Me! 17:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not catching what you're trying to say. Can you explain a bit more? And no, you are not blocked. I'm just saying if you are blocked for more than 3 days, you won't be able to request again at all, even in the next year. Bermuda Contact Me! 17:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) After 30 days, the "editing of other user's userpage" will be gone from your Rule-Break list. However, if you Spam(multiple times), Vandalise, put Inappropriate contents/language/images, harrass other users, or have been block for 3 days, you will never be able to request again. Just keep editing in the next 30 days, and you can request again. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:00, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Waiting... indicates one or more admins have not responded to the request, in this case, GamerPerson. Bermuda Contact Me! 18:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Background I haven't tried the editing yet. I'm trying to make a background that can repeat without showing the ugliness. I'm editing in Source Mode, which I never saw any problems with it. I'll apparently try some things out before the final product. Since this Wiki is more active than Test Toontown, I'd inputted it here for some of you guys to look through it. The background has been removed for now. Bermuda Contact Me! 22:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) The Scientist Clothes Hi Toontownfanboi7298! I wanted to tell you that I don't hack. I went to my friend, Viper's estate, and I wanted to try on some clothes. When I found out he had scientist he put the closet in the attic and I was shocked. I went to the playground and they were still on. Nobody can see them but me. I'm not a hacker, though... Tyler The Great is a Cog's worst Nightmare!! 18:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC)Tyler The Great Nominee Well, you have to work hard for it. Remember no spam. Keep working for the next couple weeks and come on the wiki more often. Bermuda Contact Me! 00:05, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Toonprofile Hi there! You might want to change your Toonprofile template. I've added more to it! Now your Toonprofile template can have the color of your Toon! How awesome is that?! Here's an example: Have fun with the upgraded template! Bermuda Contact Me! 21:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Hey. I'm sorry you weren't able to be an admin/rollback. I thought it was never a big deal to earn a title like that anyway. Like, I wouldn't be on this wiki for 6 hours of my life just to hope to be an admin or something. They have really booted up the requirements so being an admin or something is going to be hard. I hope you will continue in helping this wiki, and remember, don't let the rollback and admin stuff go to your head. Whats Soinc767's power level? OVER 9,000! Don't forget to vote for the new tab color as part of Project: Toontown Colors I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 23:50, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Semi-Finals The semi-final voting for Project:Toontown Colors has started! Go to the project blog to vote. I am King Gamer! Talk to Me 14:28, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Vote The finals have started on the voting for the new colors for the wiki. Please vote now! This wiki needs your votes so please vote now. You can find the voting here From GamerPerson Toon Profile Hey! I'm just getting to editing my profile, & I was looking at your toon profile (http://toontown.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Toontownfanboi7298) & I want to know how can I get one of these on my page? -King Romeo Blubberdoodle Toon Profile Never mind! Sorry for wasting your time! -King Romeo Blubberdoodle